


Movie pick up lines and philosophy talk

by MementoIssy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Movie Reference, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoIssy/pseuds/MementoIssy
Summary: What started as a joke and experiment between friends turned into the best thing they did for themselves.





	

Carmilla, Perry and LaFontaine were having coffee and waiting for Laura in a coffee shop near Sillas Magazine.“Ugggg”, Laura huffed while approaching her friends.

“What’s up Hollis? You look like somebody broke your favorite Dr. Who mug.” LaFontaine teased.

“Do girls not find me attractive? Am I that bad at flirting? I swear that I was talking to a girl and she fell asleep in the middle of my sentence, and before that a girl blew me off trough the message”, Laura spoke furiously. 

“Look, let’s conduct an experiment about this”, they said enthusiastically, receiving confused looks from all three girls. “You say you are bad at flirting, so we’ll find a girl that you can flirt with and we can establish where you are making a mistake”, LaFontaine explained.

“LaF I don’t wanna turn my love life into an experiment. I’ll just be alone forever”, dirty blonde said overdramatically. “Beside who would agree to something like that? We don’t have a girl to…”

“I’ll do it”, Carmilla interrupted receiving a smirk from Perry and LaFontaine. “I mean cupcake, you know me, and you are comfortable around me”, brunette explained, “I just have to warn you that every time you start losing my interest I’ll talk about philosophy”, Carmilla smirked at the end. 

Laura stared at her best friend, her beautiful, broody, out of the reach, forbidden in “that way” friend and she just nodded. Perry gave them a small applause and words of support while LaFontaine just grinned at them. 

“Okay, so experiment starts tomorrow and you have seven days before we get to analyze Laura’s flirting techniques. This is fun!” they happily said.

“You are enjoying this way too much Ginger”, Carmilla stated.   
________________________________________  
The sharp sound of her phone woke Carmilla up, she groaned and reached for her phone to see who is waking her up at this ungodly hour.

  
**Cupcake (6:15):** I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot like my next girlfriend.

  
**Carm (6:18)** : Do you even know what time it is creampuff? You are losing your flirting points straight away…

  
**Cupcake (6:20)** : Carmmmmmmm be nice!

  
**Cupcake (6:20):** And play your part grumpy

  
**Carm (6:22):** Fine…

  
**Carm (6:22)** : Bold line, I’ll give you a solid B cutie

  
**Carm (6:23):** On the side note – your next girlfriend looks damn hot! ;)

  
Laura shouldn’t blush reading this, but she does and she growls.  Carmilla 1, uncomfortable flirty Laura 0.

_____________________________________

  
**Cupcake (1:21):** Was that cannon fire, or is it my heart pounding?

  
**Carm (1:32):** Albert Camus said that basically, at the very bottom of life, there is only absurdity, and more absurdity. And that's what gives us our joy for living, because the only thing that can defeat absurdity is lucidity. What do you think about that creampuff?

  
Laura reads Carmilla’s text two times, thinking, not about words written in it, not about the philosophical question in front of her, she thought about brown eyed girl that sent them. Intelligent, deep and with a soul old beyond time brown eyed girl. The one that makes her heart pound, ironically, just like a cannon fire.

  
**Cupcake (1:36):** I’m guessing you didn’t like that one?

  
**Carm (1:38):** You are lucky you are cute cupcake, or else you would be doomed with this kind of flirting

  
**Carm (1:39):** I beg you no more clichés like that

  
**Cupcake (1:40)** : Fine, Casanova what would you write?

  
**Carm (1:41):** Want to have coffee with me? Simple as that

  
**Cupcake (1:42):** Oh, c’mon, that cannot be your game

  
**Carm (1:43):** It’s not a game cupcake, I’m just way more convincing in person ;)

  
**Cupcake (1:45):** You are being difficult, I so don’t like you right about now

  
**Carm (1:56):** You love me :) ttyl I have work to do

______________________  
It’s been two days since they started this “experiment” and Carmilla was having fun making Laura flustered. She had to repeat to herself a couple of times that this is just a game for Laura and that she needs to keep her feelings locked up safely in that box in the back of her mind. She was having her first coffee, grading exams, when her phone chimed. 

**Cupcake (8:11):** I don't exactly know what I am required to say in order for you to have intercourse with me. But could we assume that I said all that. I mean essentially we are talking about fluid exchange right? So could we go just straight to the sex?

Carmilla almost choked on her coffee, she started coughing and almost spilled the rest of the liquid on papers in front of her. She stared for a while at the empty space where she should type her message, but Carmilla didn’t know what to say. 

**Cupcake (8:34):** Carm? Was that okay?

**Carm (8:35):** I must admit cupcake, you sound sexy when you are pushy and crude

This time it took Laura a few minutes to reply. She was too busy trying to slow down her heartbeats   
___________________________  
 **Cupcake (7:03):** Sooooo, it’s day 4

  
**Carm (7:05):** What did I tell you about texting me this early?

  
**Cupcake (7:06)** : It’s a school day!!!

  
**Carm (7:06):** FINE! What can I do for you cupcake?

  
**Cupcake (7:13):** Well, I was thinking we could try that face to face flirting thing

  
**Carm (7:14):** I can drop by your place tonight

  
**Cupcake (7:16):** I was thinking more like a “date” type of setting, I’m taking you out tonight ;)

  
**Cupcake (7:17)** : I’ll pick you up around 7pm, wear something nice :P

  
**Carm (7:18):** Pushy :)

  
“ _I can’t believe that I just did that. Okay. Breathe Laura, breathe_ ”, she was trying to calm herself. “ _Oh my God, what should I wear?!?_ ”

7pm came faster than she hoped, but Laura confidently walked towards Carmilla’s apartment in her white dress, knee length, with big red flowers across it, she hoped that her red pumps could make her taller than Carmilla.

When Carmilla opened the door dirty blonde automatically smiled, because seeing a brunette did that to her face, “You ready?”.

Carmilla nodded, “Just let me grab my phone.”

Laura noticed what Carmilla was wearing when the brunette was slowly walking in her direction after she grabbed her phone. Laura knew her friend was hot, stunning, but those leather pants, red heels and red loose blouse made her almost unreal. 

Ride to the restaurant was filled with chit chats about usual daily topics, “Cupcake you really go all out on a date, don’t you?”, Carmilla concluded, seeing the place where they were having their dinner. 

“Only the best for you my friend”, Laura replied a little bit too flirty, she took now blushing brunette’s hand in hers and lead them in.  
_____________________________________________  
  


Dinner was like many other dinners they had during their long friendship, Laura looked forward to dessert while Carmilla enjoyed her vine and over expensive food on her plate. They talked about everything and nothing, just like they usually do, but when dessert came in Laura moved closer to Carmilla and whispered, “You're good looking, you got a beautiful body, beautiful legs, beautiful face, all these guys in love with you. Only you've got a look in your eye like you haven't been fucked in a year.”

Carmilla gaped, speechless, her left hand squeezing tightly a wine glass, and then it hit her, “You are quoting Scarface aren’t you cupcake?”

Laura groaned, “Yessssss”, she admitted, sounding like a broody child.

“I knew you are not that smooth!”, Carmilla exclaimed. 

“Hey! I’ll get offended one day, just so you know”, Laura teased, “So what would you say?” 

Carmilla cleared her throat, sat straight and looked Laura directly in the eyes like she was trying to read her mind, then she spoke softly, “All things excellent are as difficult as they are rare. That being said I have to agree with Spinoza, because Laura I never met somebody as difficult as you”, she stopped for a moment cause Laura pinched her gently, “but I know that in this universe there’s nobody like you, there will never be anyone like you, and I feel lucky to have you, excellent and rare you in my existence.”

They both stayed quiet for a while, Laura looks at Carmilla’s lips, thinking about brown eyed girl, about who is really the lucky one here. Carmilla thought about stars, infinity and time, she thought about how lucky she is to be right here in this place with a girl that makes her heart pound like it wants to get out of her chest.  

In a moment Laura’s mind kicked her back into the reality and she remembered, she remembered what she wants to say to Carmilla, “Carm”, she said it softly, taking brunette’s hands in her own, “I would give anything if you were two people, so I could call up the one who is my friend and tell her about the one I like so much.” 

“Laura…”, Carmilla said her name like it was a first or the last breath she was taking.

“Please let me say it”, she waited for Carmilla to give her a conformation so she could continue, and when the other girl nodded, she said, “The thing is, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that I kind of love you, very much.”

Carmilla smiled, pulling Laura close to her, and when dirty blonde was a breath away from her face Carmilla admitted, “I can't blame gravity for falling in love. But I can blame you, cause no matter how hard I wanted to just be your friend you always made me think about kissing you, cause you should be kissed with passion, with love, desire and you should be kissed by somebody who knows how to kiss you”, with that she closed the distance between them.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
